one_billion_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fright Zone Challenges
The Fright Zone Challenges is served with 15 challenges that are harder than in Challenge Mode. It is possibly a secret sub-game, that can be unlocked after beating Dan the Man in both Normal and Hard Mode, or completing 12 Challenge Packs. The challenges were released alongside in version 1.10.0, but the other levels, the Fright Five was released alongside version 2.04. Don't worry, the Fright Zone Challenges, will still be unlocked even if you uninstall Dan the Man. There's also secret Fright Zone Challenges by doing various things, and there is also the Fright Five which needed to be good at dancing. It was added in version 2.04.0. Some of the challenges are replicated after their formal versions are outdated. Challenges The beginning of any Fright Zone Challenge has the same beginning of the final boss of Fright Zone 2-2, taken from Dan the Man. This is usually known as a secret to the master. Some challenges have a secret beginning once almost the beginning of the boss. Before Fright Zone Challenge 10, all the Miku's from the Just Dance series (2016-2018), have launched into a cannon to the Ultimate Future Mikutron remix. This was removed on the v2.00.0 update. Before Fright Zone Challenge 20, the 1st and 3rd dancer of the Just Dance 2017 song, Po-Pi-Po, the juices have activated themselves, and started putting them into cannons within their dancers. They also launched the RB Sisters plus the Squid Sisters (formerly DSPE) and this is the super-special mix (Super Ultimate Future Mikutronix Cleaner DX 2.0). This was removed on the v2.00.0 update as well. Jumping right in to Fright Zone Challenges 10 or 20, will give a Golden Challenge 15 beginning, after that, the song appears. The 20th Golden Challenge takes place from the 9th and 19th Fright Zone Challenge, within the appearance of the beginning of the final boss in Dan the Man, stage 8-4-3. An arena version is available as of version 1.11.0 or higher. Before the last Fright Five level, all of Barry's dance group will be summoned. Links NOTE: '''There is no link for Fright Zone Challenge 10, and Fright Five level 5, because it's a corporation and remix of DeathMasters. * Fright Zone Challenge 1 * Fright Zone Challenge 2 * Fright Zone Challenge 3 * Fright Zone Challenge 4 * Fright Zone Challenge 5 * Fright Zone Challenge 6 * Fright Zone Challenge 7 * Fright Zone Challenge 8 * Fright Zone Challenge 9 * Fright Zone Challenge 10 * Fright Zone Challenge 11 * Fright Zone Challenge 12 * Fright Zone Challenge 13 * Fright Zone Challenge 14 * Fright Zone Challenge 15 * Fright Five Level 1 * Fright Five Level 2 * Fright Five Level 3 *Fright Five Level 4 *Fright Five Level 5 Data Fright Five The Fright Five is different from the Fright Zone Challenges,. The music that plays is the New Super Mario Bros DS's OST, "World 8 Part 2", but it's remixed with Master Miya. After beating all of the Fright Zone Challenges, the player unlocks the Normal Extra Final Boss, very hard! This was changed on version 2.08.2. Professor Barry Brains Professor Barry Brains is the secondary antagonist of this minigame, and usually in the One Billion Survivor, his name is '''Fright Dancer. He will fall down whether if you complete a Fright Zone Challenge, but he will resurrect himself, if you beat the challenge again. Normally, he actually takes control of the Fright Zone levels 1-2, and 2-2 in Dan the Man, but they serve 2-2 as a boss. FrankenBrains also exists here, but the only difference is that the Fright Zone Challenge tune replaces the final boss of Dan the Man, heard in Stage 8-4-3. The RB Sisters and the Squid Sisters return to the Fright Zone and defeated him, but the mad doctor resurrected, and he became possessed by the Resistance leader. Professor Barry Brains was possessed again in the Fright Five. King Resistance Possession When he is possessed by the Resistance leader, he has a bigger nose, a slightly darker body and a slightly higher tint of hair. He later keeps his possession during the Fright Five's last mission. Trivia * Prior to version 1.10 in Challenge Mode, they can be found on Challenge Mode, but as of 1.10, they can be found after completing Dan the Man in both Normal and Hard Mode, or completing Challenge Mode. * Fright Zone Challenge 8's old song has taken from Just Dance 2016 and lower, but now on 1.10.2, they changed it to Love Ward. * Fright Zone Challenge 4 is the only challenge whose composer is Aya found in Just Dance Vitality School. * As of version 1.13, 10 more Fright Zone Challenges were added, but this seemed to be removed, and was replaced by the Fright Five. * The player can make either a Golden Challenge or a Fright Zone Challenge, using Remix Maker. * Zombies, and robotic vampires don't exist in Fright Zone Challenges 1 to 5, and Fright Five levels 1–4. * Before version 1.17, the official Stage 8 was copied on the 6th Fright Zone Challenge, it was electrically changed as of version 1.17. * The last four of the Fright Zone Challenges are Miku songs, while the tenth and last Fright Zone Challenge is a remix. * Fright Zone Challenge 10 and Fright Five mission 5 are the only levels that don't have a link. ** This is why these two are DeathMasters remixes. * The Fright Five are added in version 2.04.0. * The Fright Five also included this song, since July 22, 2016 for Pump It Up 2015 Prime v1.19.0. ** Since version 2.07, the Power of the Fairies had reprogrammed by the time the Fright Five was released. Gallery (unlocked after completing Fright Five) This gallery can only be unlocked after the completion of the Fright Five. What, OMG Barry Steakfries sakimichan.jpg Sakimichan.png OMG sakimichan.png Maxresdefault SAKIMICHAN.jpg SAKIMICHAN.png